He's Truly Perfection
by Extinguished Flame
Summary: One bet investing into the fact that she was one hundred percent sure she would have never, EVER, fallen for Sasuke Uchiha has turned Sakura Harunos entire world completely upside down. [AU] [Main: SasuSaku, NejiTen] [Side: Usual] [Side Genre: A sad attempt at humor, frequent fails]


**[Summary:** _One bet investing into the fact that she was one hundred percent sure she would have never, EVER, fallen for Sasuke Uchiha has turned Sakura Harunos entire world completely upside down__**.**_**]**

**Perfection**

**By Extinguished Flame**

_"Perfect? It's not even a word. Just empty meaningless arranged letters, nothing will ever be 'perfect'."_

**Authors Specialty: Earth-Shattering Plot Twists. **

**Chapter One**

**Introduction: The Bet**

"Oh my heavens, he's just pure perfection!"

"Did you see his walk, it's perfection and I bet he doesn't even try!"

"His face, it's like perfection itself!"

"Look at his body, he has mastered perfection for sure! He must work out!"

A moment passed.

It was not silent of course. The moment was filled with comments, compliments really, coming from squealing girls. They continued to praise the raven-haired teen as he walked through the halls of Konohagakure High School. When that moment ended, the squeals did not, something unusual happened. His unreadable lip formation, though it was usually a grim frown -he found fangirls annoying, most of the time-, tugged a little. No one noticed, but a smirk took it's place.

Another moment past.

It was gone, and he continued to walk with his 'perfect' eyebrows furrowed. His 'perfect' legs taking casual steps. And there was more, his 'perfect' dark bangs shifting slightly while his 'perfect' hands were stuffed in the pockets of his dark-blue jeans. You see, that was the thing about Sasuke Uchiha; he was 'Perfection.'

**-/XXX\-**

**Per·fec·tion**

/pərˈfekSHən/

_Noun_

1. The condition, state, or quality of being free or as free as possible from all flaws or defects.

_[Ex. "I heard the satiny perfection of his skin was one in a million."]_

2. A person or thing perceived as the embodiment of perfection.

_[Ex. "I was told he was perfection itself."]_

3. The action or process of improving something until it is faultless or as faultless as possible.

_[Ex. "He practiced so endlessly that his catching skills were pure perfection."]_

_[Synonyms: The Ideal, Ultimate, The Best, __**Sasuke Uchiha**__.]_

**-/XXX\-**

The teen quickly slipped through the door of his classroom, once he was inside he shut it loudly. The class was almost completely deserted, after all it was only 7:30. All students knew that school really started at 8:25, but he had made a habit of coming early. It was for a simple reason, really; he did not **want **to be smothered and practically _raped _by overly obsessed fangirls. They were like beasts, hormonally insane beasts.

"Hey."

Came a greeting from the farthest corner of the room, there sat 6 boys. They were his: 'Homies', 'Group', 'Possie', 'Friends', whatever one might call them. He only talked to them and know one else, unless absolutely needed. As in he would _if_ he were to be in a situation where if he didn't talk to some other people his life was going to end. Well, if a fangirl was the one that needed to be talked to, he'd choose death. No joke.

"Hey."

He replied back, his voice held no emotion. That was just who Sasuke Uchiha was.

**-/XXX\-**

**Sa•su•ke**

_/Sass'U'que/_

_Noun_

1. A person who is easily irritated, with a temper the size of an atom.

_[Ex. Sasuke got so mad when that girl kissed him, against his will.]_

2. An unfeeling, empty 'soul', that is cold and avoids any contact with other living organisms.

_[Ex. "Wow, I think that boy possess a Sasuke."]_

3. The image that is often referred to 'Perfection'.

_[Ex. "You will not leave the studio till your moves match that of Sasuke."_

_[Synonyms: Intelligent, Flawless, Handsome, Emotionless, __**Perfection**__.]_

**-/XXX\-**

After the soft mutter that escaped his lips, the male made his way to the same location the other teens were. He took a seat next to the boy with blood-red tattoos on his cheekbones. They had all told him that getting a tattoo like that was an idiotic idea, but the 17 year old went ahead with it. But, in the end he _didn't _regret it, and the rest of the guys thought it suited him pretty well. No one spoke for a solid 3 seconds.

"Uchiha, I saw the crowd this morning. It was bigger than Narutos girlfriends boobs!"

Exclaimed, tore right through the silence like knife on butter, the dog-loving brunette-male. Kiba Inuzuka was his name.

There was yet another heavy wall of silence that was built in front of the boys. Three of them got ready to have their eardrums blasted, the other two got ready to be the _cause_ of the 'eardrum blasting'. One simply faked a smile, it made him appear like a creepy plastic doll. The boy with brown hair -Kiba- _a_nd the one with blonde hair -Naruto- were about to yell, but they were cut off.

"Is that even possible? It would be like saying Naruto's dick could get smaller."

Said the pale 18 year old, his dark pools of ink-like eyes held no feelings. The man, technically, went by the name Sai.

The teen who had originally started the conversation had to bite back laughter, along with a ginger that had exactly 28 piercings all over his face. With most people, male or female, it would be a horrific look, but the purpled eyed teen pulled it off. The only person with blue eyes in the room turned a red that could put a ripe tomato to shame.

"SAI_, _WHAT THE HECK!? AT LEAST I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! AND QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY FUCKING DICK! LIKE YOU'VE EVER SEEN IT!"

He defended himself, though he couldn't deny he actually _liked _the size of his girlfriends 'rack'. He just wished he could have noticed the girl sooner, she had said she had been in love with him since they were 8_. _Though all that mattered was that they were now together, at least to the boy it did. This young 17 year old went by the name Naruto Uzumaki.

The boy with dark brown locks was still angered by the dog-lover's earlier comment about the size of his cousins 'knockers', as his best friend -the ginger- would call it.

"Say what you want about Naruto's dick, but leave my cousin out of it_._ She has perfectly normal sized boobs. She's beautiful."

He stated, calming down a bit. There was a loud irritated 'HEY!' that echoed through the room, the source being Naruto Uzumaki. Seeing as he just about had it with the insults, and was even more insulted when know one defended him. The lavender_-_eyed male just shrugged, he went by the name Neji Hyuuga.

"Did you just call _my _girlfriend beautiful?!"

The overprotective blonde practically screamed, he knew they were related but the thought slipped his mind. The soccer team captain merely nodded, not getting why the boy sounded mad.

"Yeah, so?"

He replied in a non-caring way, the 18 year old was always on the don't-give-a-shit side. He whose hair was spiked up, somehow naturally, put a hand on his best friends shoulder. He turned around to face him.

"Hey , yo Neji! You know incest is illegal, right?"

The orange-haired boy asked laughing at his own joke. The man, he was 18 as well, went by the name Pein Nagato Divine.

"Pein, SHUT UP! I didn't mean it like that! I'm very well aware that the law prohibits incest, I'm not an idiot. Who do you think I am, Naruto?"

Exclaimed the Hyuuga male, though his best friend continued to laugh hysterically at his joke. Naruto, on the other hand, just about had it with the insulting. He was about to yell, but a certain genius beat him at it.

"Tsk. You guys are so troublesome, why do you all team up on Naruto? He might be a blonde but he's no idiot. He got into this class didn't he? That proves something. And Neji, I distinctly remember him whooping your ass at that martial arts competition. Kiba for some reason always dates flat-chested girls, like Sakura, so he's just jealous Naruto has Hinata. And Sai, how the fuck would you know his dick size? And why would you care, you aren't gay."

After his long rant the lazy-ass 16 year old went back to trying to sleep, but not before nodding as a response to Narutos thank-you. After 3 seconds, Shikamaru Nara fell asleep.

"You guys are annoying yet amusing."

They all turned to the source of the voice, surprised at the fact he didn't _completely_ insult them. It really was unusual for him to say something like that, though he merely raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He questioned, not getting why he had all of a sudden gained the attention of all 6 boys. They shook their heads, and started to take their regular assigned seats. After all, they had managed to kill 40 minutes, only leaving 10 minutes for the class to start. This was around the time the classroom started to fill up with students, none of them being Sasukes fangirls. They all knew anyone, not to insult Sasuke, who 'fangirled' over Sasuke had no brains. Therefor they had no place in an English AP class, that and they knew who was in their class. It was a good 3 months into the school year.

"Neji! I'M A PANDA!"

Yelled a bun-haired girl with black and white make-up on her face. She had just burst through the door, nearly knocking it over, and ran to her closest friend. The unknowing boy was tackled out of his chair by the slim 17 year old, she was now on top of him giggling.

"Tenten, what was that?"

Neji questioned as he gently pushed her off and helped the girl stand up. She smiled at him, taking the chair next to him.

"Next period I have my creative writing class. The teacher said that we could try dressing up as our character, we're writing a 10 page story, so we can imagine how it would be like. My story is on this old Chinese tale that comes to life!"

She explained, though she wasn't looking at him. She was busy stealing glances at Sasuke Uchiha, who she, along with most of the female population, found incredibly cute. This didn't go unnoticed by her closest friend, he felt a strange tug on his heart, but decided to just ignore it and nod.

"Tenten, come here!"

Yelled a purple-haired girl, also known as Tenten's best friend.

"Coming!"

The brunette turned her head towards Neji.

"Be right back!"

With that, she made her way to Konan.

"So, what's up?"

Her friend slightly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why were you looking at my brother that way?"

Tenten just laughed at her friends question, after all the girl had made it pretty clear that she had wanted no feelings from her friends being felt towards her brother. At the very _least_ not ones coming from her _best _friend.

"Konan, Your brother is the school heartthrob! How could I _not_ crush on him, but no worries I _love _Hidan."

Her reassurance was surprisingly making her even more worried, especially with the rumor that was spreading about Hidan. Actually, she was pretty surprised that Tenten hadn't heard about it. Though she wasn't going to be the one to tell Tenten Hidan might have gotten his ex-girlfriend pregnant, and that they were still together.

"Well, Hidan? He sounds like old news, how about Hinatas cousin?"

She suggested, trying to pressured her. If rumors were true and Matsuri was pregnant, than she did not want Tenten to still be hung up on him.

"Neji? Well I like him and all, but I love Hidan! But I guess if Hidan and I don't work out, well maybe. But I doubt that, me and Hidan are destined!"

This answer didn't comfort the girl at all, if anything she would actually prefer her to date Sasuke than Hidan.

"Okay..."

She replied unsure, that's when a thin bluenette and a _thinner _blonde walked in giggling.

"Hey guys!"

They greeted as they took the 2 chairs in front of them, they were still giggling.

"Guess what Ino got, A LOVE LETTER!"

The pale girl exclaimed without a stutter, she had gotten rid of it long ago. As in 1 month ago, when she had finally entered a relationship with her long-life love Uzumaki Naruto.

"Who is it from?"

The bun-haired girl asked, taking a seat and completely forgetting about the promise she had made to Neji of 'being right back'.

"Well I don't know, but I'm hoping it's Kiba!"

All girls rolled their eyes, including Hinata.

"The guy has an attention span of an animal."

They muttered, but the blue-eyed blonde stuck her tongue out.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS TEMARI?! YOU FUCKING LIKE SASUKE UCHIHA?! UGH HE'S AN ASSHOLE!"

The scream would have been heard by _everyone_ that had entered the classroom so far, but she thanked the heavens when she realized she had been too loud, but all the boys had ear buds on.

"Sakura, SHUT THE HELL UP! Damn you're lucky the guys have ear buds on."

The dirty blonde retorted as she shoved her friend into the classroom, causing her to fall on her ass.

"Gee, sorry. But, Sasuke? God no."

The pink-haired girl muttered.

"Whatever. You'll fall for him eventually too!"

Claimed Tenten as she helped her friend up.

"Me and Temari like him, Hinata is too in love with Naruto and he's Konans brother. So you have no excuse, you'll fall for him for sure!"

The emerald eyed girl couldn't help but let a bitter laugh travel through her throat, she _highly_ doubted that she would.

"Yeah, he's perfection."

The dirty-blonde pointed out, which caused a certain pineapple haired guys heart to shatter. He had been deeply asleep, but once he heard Sakuras outburst he had been wide awake. The girl he loved, no matter how troublesome, liked one of his closest friends.

Ouch.

Though the girl remained oblivious to his feelings.

"I got it! Let's make a bet."

All girls turned to the source of the voice, which was the girl that was in love with a certain gray-haired 19 year-old.

"What's the bet?"

Questioned the pinkette, causing the other girl to smirk.

"I bet you'll fall in love with Mr. Perfection if you team up with him in that short story project that's going to be assigned."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well I bet you'll fall for Mr.-Won't-cut-his-hair-of-his-life-depended-on-it if you became _his _partner."

They both smirked.

"Fine, it's a bet. So, what does the loser have to do?"

Interrupted an excited Hinata.

"I KNOW! Loser has to announce they love Rock Lee. TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!"

A loud 'Ew' was heard from all the girls, but Tenten and Sakura nodded nonetheless.

"I'll win for sure."

Sakura claimed as she flipped her hair in a non-casual way.

"I don't know, Uchiha is perfection."

They all replied, excluding the purple-haired girl who was frowning. She did not want any of her friends to fall for her brother.

"Okay, I'm sick of that statement. Perfection: People have different opinions on what it is, none are right nor wrong. Except the opinion of the entire female population attending Konohagakure High School. They are DEAD wrong. Like really? He's perfection?! I don't think so."

Tenten shrugged.

"He's cute."

That answer wasn't enough for the pink haired girl.

"Oh yeah cause _nothing_ says perfection like "Get the fuck out of my face before I kill you". And _nothing_ makes a girl feel more _loved_ than a shove and an angry glare! And what's more _interesting_ than a conversation with a guy that only speaks two words 'Hn' and 'Tsk.' Cause I'm _sure_ if I pull up websters dictionary I will find it there, and a synonym will also be I love you."

The sarcastic rant only made the girls giggle.

More and more students started to enter the classroom, and soon the bell rang. All the boys unplugged their ears and lazily looked at the front of the class, where the teacher stood.

"Class, as I explained, yesterday there will be a short story due on the day we come back from Winter break. You have the entire period for this last week, if you do not finish, then you will sadly have to spend some of your vacation finishing it. I suggest you try to get it done. Being the kind man that I am, I will allow you to work in partners. I trust you will make a wise decision. Quietly find one."

Right after the gray-haired teacher gave the signal to let them choose, the crowd broke into chaos. He sighed and took a seat, he had been expecting that type of reaction.

"Okay we're done. Take your seats, I will pick the partners."

The class groaned and started to complain, but the teacher started to write names on the board.

"Damn! What if we don't end up with the right guy?!"

Tenten whispered, Sakura shrugged.

**Partners:**

**Tenten, Neji**

**Temari, Sasori**

**Konan, Deidara**

**Hinata, Naruto**

**Matsuri, Kiba**

**Ino, Shikamaru**

**Karin, Sai**

**Sakura, Sasuke**

"Well, find your partner."

He finished as he set the packets on his desk, he went right back to reading his porn book.

"Yes! We got them!"

Tenten cheered, a little confused as to why she was so excited to get Neji.

"Okay, get ready to lose."

Sakura flashed her a smile, then one to Sasuke.

He scowled and put his ear buds back on.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize in advance for my future lack of updating (as I am sure I will have problematic experiences in that category.) Also, this story was published long ago. I have finally gotten around to editing my horrific grammar mistakes in this first chapter. I have not, sadly, started on the second chapter. I have quite a busy schedule, but now that I have gotten most of my grades in a decent place I should be able to manage one chapter every two weeks. Perhaps, if I am doing extra good, a little sooner than that.<br>**

**On another note, English is in fact my second language. That explains my bad grammar, but I have also spoken it for 7 years, so most of the blame is on my awful learning skills. I am sorry.**

**Thank you for reading, review?**


End file.
